Dancing Jaune Night
by Yarbad
Summary: AU RWBY, the world is a hunting ground and in this hunting ground you'll find yourself faced with many challenges. The god of the dance floor shall be showcased for one and all as it's the only way to fight the darkness which plagues this world now. It's up to Jaune and his friends make the dance floor roar with this passion. Rated M because I'm sure I'll go to far. (Jaune X ?)
Chapter one

"Are you ready kid?" The man asked the figure was breathing heavily looking up to see that his team was down for the count he bites his lip standing up with a look of determination in his eyes he fires into action without a second thought his eyes now closed.

Its slow at first matching the sound around him but suddenly he opens his eyes flipping backwards before unleashing the heat. As he does he seems to become a blur with his moves captivating the audience and the other team. "Looks like you're finally taking this seriously." The man grins.

Falling back the figure catch himself spinning low on his shoulder blade before bouncing off spinning through the air a streak of blue glow following his eyes correcting himself mid air he lands shooting up his hands suddenly becoming very ridged with his movements yet moving still in that blur state just enough for everyone to see him.

After a moment he fires back into fast pace falling into a normal capoeira bounding back and forth before shooting ahead once again spinning on his hands before pushing up twirling into the air before opening himself up into a star like position the blue streak flowing in front of him now it suddenly shifts as he burst back into action.

twisting himself suddenly he manages to catch himself with the palm of his hand but he doesn't stop keeping up the momentum he's able to do it three times before getting enough air to fling himself to his feet faking a stagger he moves his arms in unison making the streak change a bit the figure stops grinning as he spins stopping as he's aimed at them and pointing.

The other team leader doesn't move looking at the slowly fading blue lines that flowed through the air seeing a weird shape in the sky in the form of a crescent moon. "I...I..." The leader of the other team seems baffled "C are you going or not?" The judge asked the crowd waits for an answer but the leader turns around shaking their head.

"I aint touching that it's all you." He says helping up the rest of his team "come on you did good out there." The leader says looking at the blue eyed figure they sigh pulling something from their pocket and tossing it to them. "If you're ever in the neighborhood and want a rematch we'll be up for it."

The figure stares at the card before chuckling pulling of his hood to reveal a blond haired teen with a grin on his face standing their waving the card at them before turning from them walking towards his own group "we actually won the championship!" The man cheers hugging the blond who chuckles.

"Yillow Could you let go of me please?" He asked the older man who sighs "Don't use my full name kid Yi is fine." The teen nods looking at the others on the ground who were now slowly getting up "seriously we all got beaten down." One of the other guys on the team asked "glad you could join us for this."

The teen stares at them before sighing "right...glad I could be here." The teen says as he exits the room as he enters the hall Yi walks out "Jaune what's-!?" Yi stops as Jaune turns around glaring at Yi "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" He growls.

"I...Sorry kid its just." Jaune shakes his head "no sorry I shouldn't have blown up on you like that I just wanted to talk to you about something." He says calmly "listen I know what you want to talk about we all do it's been a long time coming we all knew it was coming since you first started doing what you do." Yi smiles.

"Kid I know this championship was your way of paying us back for everything that's happened for the last five years but you never owed us anything in fact." Yi says reaching into his pocket "there was a special prize for this championship." Yi says "and as good as our boys are we knew this had to go to you." Yi places the object in his hand.

"This is a...I can't take this." Jaune says looking at the key with awe "you deserve to continue down this path we know you'll become a legend out there maybe even become a hunter." Yi says with a grin Jaune stares at the key before finally nodding with a grin on his face "you all knew I was leaving?" Jaune asked.

"We've raised you kill we know all your tells come on now." Yi winks as the team Jaune had worked with for two years now came out "seriously kid I remember when we could beat you sleeping now look at you dominating the hunting grounds like its nothing." They grab him hugging him "Gray come on give the kid some air." Yi says.

"Boo the master can't say goodbye to his student?" Gray chuckles "its fine Yi sorry for acting so weird guys." Jaune says with a grin "see I told you he didn't have a girlfriend" Gray grins grabbing another member of the team a younger girl with long green blue hair "w-what I mean I didn't..." she punches Gray in the gut the teen groaning in pain falling to his knees.

"Magenta that was a bit deadly don't you think?" the second oldest asked separating the two "Shut it Red if he's got a death wish then I'll make it come true!" Magenta roars Yi and Jaune begin laughing "and what happened in there you were allot more defined out there you manage to doge the trapper the sword and even break the shield." Gray says.

"Yeah weren't you a shield Jaune?" Magenta asked Yi chuckles "actually he never was defined for a position." Gray snaps his fingers "right I remember now you were suppose to just cover one of us if we were sick or to busy." Gray sighs "guess you're a jack of all trades then." Gray grins.

"That might be a problem when he goes to find a replacement team." Yi says "he can't join a team like yours without an actual position they're allot nicer out here in the woodwork of a mess seeing as the grim can attack at any moment I guess they'd prefer for people like us to be ready to fight instead of shielding or something." Yi chuckles.

"So then Jaune looks like you've got a choice to make what are you going to pick?" Yi says "You can be like Gray and be a sword or like Magenta and be a shield of course there's also the choice of being like Red and going with a Trapper or technically a Crest Art." "Then there's the body right?" Jaune says "you mean like Jade?" Gray asked.

"The one's who pull all the parts together to use their abilities to create a 'hunter' the leader of the team or should be." Red says calmly "none of us can do that Jaune and Jade never taught you you're better of choosing one of the ours you're good at those three." Jaune shakes his head "I can't consider myself a warrior of the hunting grounds if I can't even summon a hunter."

Red nods "its fine Jaune we know how you get when you put your mind to something." Jaune smiles Gray comes up with a grin "besides we all know you had a cru-!?" Jaune fires forward kneeing him in the gut while Magenta fires her fist right above the knee implanted in Grays gut. Gray gags falling to his knees "never mind."

"So then..." Jaune says turning away from them ready to walk away "I guess I'll go grab my stuff and head-" Magenta grabs Jaune by his hood dragging him back "oh no you're going to be at this after party wether you like it or not." She says to him Jaune chuckles.

 **-?-**  
"Five years can't believe it." Yi says to Jaune with a smile looking at Red who carried Magenta and Gray over his shoulders "I'll take them home Jaune...good luck out there hopefully you'll come back with a team you can show to us." Red smiles "oh some of the younger kids wanted to say hi to you and a few people around the slums as well."

Jaune shakes his head "can't believe how many people knew I was leaving...I might not want to leave if I go see everyone." Jaune says Yi and Red stare at the teen who seems to look out at the night sky with a sigh.

"You've grown to be a fine kid Jaune I remember how you wouldn't even talk when you first came here then these four trouble makers came around and started messing with the area and you came out and stopped them who would've thought you'd befriend them to." Yi chuckles "apologies for that Gray thought it was a good idea." Red says bowing before leaving the room.

"So you planning on taking off right now?" Yi asked Jaune nods "I think it's for the best I only have a certain amount of time to find a team before it starts I want to come back as soon as possible to show you guy's how much I've grown." Jaune says "the hunting ground will be waiting for you when you get back but a bit of advice Jaune." Yi says leaning in close.

"Once you leave this place the hunting grounds becomes the jungle it'll confuse you it'll try to kill you but you need to move forward no matter what and it'll be like being in the hunting grounds once again remember you're not just a hunter your this places knight in shining armor." Jaune chuckles "of course Yi thanks..." He says standing up heading towards the front "...for everything." Yi waves him off "get out of here I'm tired of looking at your mug." He says with a grin Jaune smiles opening the door and heading out.

"You J?" The man standing in front of the small plane asked Jaune nods "congrats on winning the championship kid...where's your team?" He asked looking behind him J smiles "just me." He says calmly the man nods "gotcha come on kid won't take long to get there." They say getting in the plane.

"..." Jaune turns back to the place he'd grown up at looking at it quietly for a few moments before nodding to himself turning back towards the plane "I'll just make sure to never lose until I get back here." Jaune says pointing at the town like he did during the championship "not until we finish this I won't lose you have my word."

 **-?-**  
"So I'm your personal driver for this experience call me and I'll give you a lift and don't worry about paying me kid because of that little key you've got there allot comes my way with just being around you I'll show you to the place they found you once we get there but I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about it all?"

Jaune gave the man a confused look "oh names Green Feat not much of a name but it's mine." Green says with a grin Jaune nods "right but what did you mean by that?" Green gave him a confused look for a moment before realizing what he meant "oh about how you know competition and everything and all that.

 _ **"So for normal competition in the low ranking levels you have a team of four three of them are the triangle of power and the last is the core. I'll go over the tri first the first is the sword basically it's the damage dealer and gives a boost to the core for speed and strength."**_

 _ **"Usually you want to take out the sword first since they're the tip of the spear but then comes the shield which of course is your defense it gives the core a boost in evasion and defense they're actually taken out third since they won't do much damage to you up front. Next though is the Crest Arts or the trapper."**_

 _ **"A Crest Art deals with the more magic aspect of things and or dust usually used to keep the enemy team in check and deal devastating attacks at least once they usually buff up the core with their Aura levels and willpower this needs to be taken out second as to stop any terrible attacks from getting out of hand."**_

 _ **"Lastly is the core or the body its the most dangerous piece of the puzzle but can also be the weakest a core is only as good as all it's other pieces but a core can pull their own buffs depending on the hunter they're able to summon. Along with that statement there also might be some requirement for summoning your hunter."**_

 _ **"Next is the competition through the fight you'll be trying to take out all the pieces and or the core destroying the core is almost like winning but if you can pull it together you might not even need a core to win a battle as long as you can destroy theirs by this I mean knock them out or get there Aura levels to a critical state."**_

 _ **"After this there's also the fact you can have a team of whatever you want be it three swords and a core or three shields and a core it doesn't matter as long as you square it up with four. Now here's the tricky part as you go up the ladder you'll be given more claim if you're the leader of a team."**_

 _ **"Claim is the right and or ability to add onto your team you can go up to sixteen for one full team the reason begin is the squared rule as before four hunters make a full team four people make a team. Once you've reached this level you'll still be fighting other teams but now you'll be focusing on using your hunters instead of your own teams."**_

 _ **"Of course you can fight as just your teams but it's very normal to see those kinds of teams get decimated because of it."**_ Jaune sighs "get all that?" Jaune questions Green nods "the gist of it but you remembered all of that?" Green asked surprised Jaune nods "I've been watching this for five years now I'd hope I'd remember something like this."

"Times flies when you're having fun I guess look down kid." Jaune looks out the window seeing the glowing lights of the city he looks in awe as they circle it coming down slowly. "Welcome to Vale kid and over there." Green says pointing to something far off "is Beacon one of the figure heads for this tournament and one of the greatest defenders against the Girmm."

Jaune looks down once more the blue glow appearing once again in his eyes he grins "so once I enter there its no holds bar?" Jaune asked Green chuckles "you guessed it kid and it'll be easy picking since you don't got a team." Jaune nods "meaning I have to increase my Claim or find a team with one member short."

"didn't you say it was a good idea for a core to lead?" Green asked "I implied it yeah why?" Jaune asked "does that make you a core?" Green asked Jaune shakes his head "at the moment no but I can feel it I'm sure I can do it if I try." Jaune says calmly.

"Welp kid we're about to land you ready?" Green asked Jaune looks down at the key he had in his hand clutching it tightly he puts it in his pocket nodding "yeah no time like the present lets go!" Jaune says eyes shinning a blue color once again.

 **And that's it for this one I hope you enjoyed this AU story of the RWBY world I don't really see any based off well what I'm basing it off if you haven't figured it out I'll try to make it more clear in the future. For the time being I explain a few things. Yes there are grimm but they're a bit different second the world has still been ravage by the grimm and there are still four kingdoms.**

 **Third everyone's history should be for the most part the same obviously with Jaune here he seems different that's because of said history swap. And I'm not sure what the pairing should be in this so I'll let you all decide till then I'll you next time! (Also this should be updated chapter wise in at least three days). (Lastly we jumped through the beginning phase of things a bit but it'll be slow and steady from here on out!)**


End file.
